Nie Jest Dobrze
by Nastycad
Summary: Harry, Ron i Hermiona przez przypadek trafiają do jakiegoś kiepskiego koszmaru, gdzie każde z nich ma płeć przeciwną. A w dodatku w takim, a nie innym stanie lądują w czasach Toma Riddle'a. O tym, jak Hermes Granger poradzi sobie z ogarnięciem Harriet Potter i Ronnie Weasley, nie narażając na szwank struktury czasu; AU, GENDERBENDER
1. Źle

**Och, najszczersze gratulacje! Właśnie trafiłeś/ łaś na najbardziej pochrzaniony fanfick w historii internetu. A skoro już tu jesteś, zapraszam do czytania. Brace yourself, Absurd is coming!**

**WARNINGS: GENDER-BENDER, TIME TRAVEL, GAYYY!HERMIONE.**

* * *

– Cholera jasna! – wrzasnął Harry, biegnąc w dół za Ronem i Hermioną po stromym zboczu wzgórza – Nie damy rady ich zgubić, aportacja!

Cała trójka przedzierała się właśnie przez las, rozpaczliwie próbując umknąć śmierciożercom, którzy niefortunnie namierzyli ostatnie miejsce ich pobytu. Wszystko dzięki Ronowi – nieopatrznie podczas kłótni z Hermioną wypowiedział imię Voldemorta, co zaowocowało natychmiastowym pojawieniem się zakapturzonych postaci na ich małym polu namiotowym. Jakby, kurwa, nie mieli wystarczająco problemów z szukaniem tych przeklętych Horkruksów.

– Harry, Ron, szybko! – krzyknęła Hermiona, w pośpiechu grzebiąc w swojej niewielkiej torebce, zanurzając w niej rękę aż po łokieć.

– Miona, co ty robisz? Goni nas stado cholernych śmierciożerców! – sapnął z osłupieniem Ron, razem z Harrym zatrzymując się i wspierając o najbliższe drzewo. – Idziemy dalej, nie ma czasu do stracenia!

– Ron, nie możemy się aportować w takim stanie, rozszczepi nas więcej, niż na pewno! - warknęła kędzierzawa czarownica, nareszcie wyciągając szklaną butelkę, wypełnioną mętnym płynem – dobra, każdy po łyku, natychmiast!

Za nimi słychać było odgłosy wściekłego przedzierania się przez krzaki, więc nie tracąc czasu na myślenie, każdy z nich pociągnął z gwinta po łyku tego obrzydlistwa. Hermiona nie zdążyła nawet porządnie zakorkować butelki, gdy z zarośli wyłoniła się pierwsza maska Śmierciożercy, a Harry, niewiele myśląc, złapał ich obu za szaty.  
Rozległ się trzask aportacji, a zabójcza klątwa szczęśliwie dla trójki Eks-Gryfonów trafiła w pobliskie drzewo.  
Ale o tym już nie wiedzieli.

* * *

– Auu... stary, dlaczego akurat pomieszczenie? – jęknął Ron, zwijając się na drewnianej podłodze, w którą przed sekundą uderzył z impetem, poturbowawszy się o krzesło.

Tak, jakby nie mogli aportować się na jakiejś cholernej plaży, gdzie przynajmniej nie stały żadne krwiożercze meble. W dodatku przed chwilą zajęczał tak, jakby znów miał dwanaście, zamiast siedemnastu lat.

– Na rany Merlina, Ron! – rozległ się obcy, męski głos, odbijając się ciężkim echem po pomieszczeniu. Ron zamarł, momentalnie otwierając oczy i ze zgrozą oglądając się za siebie.

To, co zobaczył sprawiło, że o mało co nie zemdlał.

Znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu najbardziej przypominającym wnętrze Wrzeszczącej Chaty, ale tego Ron nawet nie zarejestrował. Jego mózg nie był w stanie skupić się absulutnie na niczym, poza widokiem, rozpościerającym się ze dwa metry od niego - w miejscu gdzie według wszelkich zasad logiki powinni właśnie leżeć Harry i Hermiona.  
Ale nie leżeli.

Zamiast tego, _w ciuchach jego przyjaciół_, na ziemi rozciągnięci byli dwaj _kompletnie obcy ludzie._

A mianowicie drobna, czarnowłosa dziewczyna _w okularach Harry'ego_, leżąca na kędzierzawym, dość wysokim chłopaku, trzymającym _torebkę Hermiony._

–R...Ron? H-Harry? - wyjąkał obcy przedstawiciel płci męskiej, podczas gdy cała trójka wpatrywała się w siebie w całkowitej, pozbawionej słów zgrozie.

Cisza w pomieszczeniu zdawała się przeciągać w nieskończoność.

– Na galoty starej Morgany... – wyszeptał w końcu Ron, bardzo, bardzo powoli przekierowując wzrok ze skonsternowanych twarzy w dół, na swoją klatkę piersiową.

Widok dwóch, krągłych i ewidentnie kobiecych piersi, przebijających się przez jego ubłocony t-shirt z tandetnym, mugolskim nadrukiem sprawił, że z wrażenia niechybnie opadła mu szczęka.

– Ja... ja wzięłam zły eliksir! – niespodziewanie wybuchł chłopak, który zdecydowanie musiał być Hermioną, sądząc po wszystkich znakach na niebie i ziemi razem wziętych. - Moody mówił mi, że eliksiry lecznicze są na trzeciej półce od góry, musiałam policzyć od dołu!

– Co tu się do cholery dzieje? – zapytała słabo rozczochrana okularnica, wyglądając tak, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć

– T...to jakiś żart, no nie? – zdołał jedynie wyjąkać Ron, drżącym palcem wskazując na swoje piersi – My... umarliśmy i jesteśmy w jakimś cholernym piekle, tak?

Powoli zaczynało docierać do nich, co właściwie się stało, a informacja ta groziła przepaleniem ich zwojów mózgowych na postać proszku Fiuu.

– Zmieniłaś nam płeć – szepnęli głucho Ron i Harry jednocześnie, wpatrując się w Hermionę nic nie widzącymi oczyma.

– J..ja.. Musimy natychmiast to naprawić! – wyjąkał absurdalnie piskliwym głosem Hermionowaty jegomość, w panice mocując się z zapięciem swojej torebki – Książki... moje książki!

Harry i Ron nie mogli przestać gapić się na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

– Nie patrzcie tak na mnie! Och, muszę wyglądać okropnie! – zaszlochała nie-Hermiona, wysypując na zakurzoną podłogę cały ich ekwipunek. – Merlinie, co za wstyd! Zostawiłam książki w namiocie...

Tego było już zdecydowanie za wiele.

– Idziemy do Hogwartu! – zdecydował Ron, podnosząc się gwałtownie. Zanim jednak zdążył stabilnie stanąć na ziemi, jego nowy atrybut cielesny zafalował boleśnie, co sprawiło, ze wrzasnął. – Co to, kurwa, było?!  
Obaj jego towarzysze na moment zaprzestali jęków, wpatrując się w niego z konsternacją.

– T-to... to żyje! - Ron z przerażeniem wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

_To_ wszystko po prostu nie mogło dziać się _naprawdę_.

* * *

– Szanowni państwo, wpierw proponuję wszystkim spróbować się uspokoić.

Głos Albusa Dumbledore'a był stanowczy i spokojny, gdy przyglądał się trójce nastoletnich intruzów, którzy przed pełną godziną przybyli na teren Hogwartu.  
To było naprawdę najtrudniejsze i najbardziej niecodzienne sześćdziesiąt minut, jakie kiedykolwiek dotychczas miał okazję przeżyć. Przed nim siedziała trójka uczniów – przyszłych uczniów, trzeba dodać, którzy w jakiś niezwykły sposób aportowali się prosto do lat czterdziestych dwudziestego wieku, uprzednio zmieniając sobie płeć.

– Panno... Granger. – Dumbledore uprzejmie skinął głową w stronę przerażonego chłopca, który jak dotychczas wykazał się największym zdrowym rozsądkiem z nich wszystkich. - Czymś, co musi _pani_ zrozumieć jest to, że niestety nie jestem ani dyrektorem Hogwartu, ani też tym bardziej swoim starszym odpowiednikiem.

Zapadła krótka cisza, co Albus Dumbledore przyjął z niekłamaną ulgą. Po chwili zaś kontynuował:

– Cieszę się, że zechcecie mnie w końcu wysłuchać na spokojnie. Panie Potter, Panie Weasley i Panno Granger – Jak niestety zaznaczyłem już trzy razy, znajdujemy się w roku 1945, co oznacza że zarówno zmieniacze czasu, jak i eliksiry... zmieniające płeć, nie zostały jeszcze wynalezione.

Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, aż ta informacja przebije się przez umysły trójki zszokowanych podróżników, by po chwili sięgnąć po cytrynowego dropsa i wsunąć go sobie do ust.

– Z państwa opowieści wynika, że pan Potter z pomocą teleportacji łącznej transportował was do Hogsmeade, z, o ile pamiętam, lasu Dalby w północnych rejonach Anglii.

– Aportowaliśmy się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie! - powiedział z rozpaczą po raz kolejny Ron, kreśląc w powietrzu nieokreślone gesty. - I..i.. wyszliśmy z niej drzwiami frontowymi, a ona po prostu _zniknęła!_

–Ponieważ najprawdopodobniej nigdy jej tam nie było, panie Weasley. – Dumbledore uniósł dłoń, tłumiąc w zarodku kolejny wybuch paniki. – Co nie oznacza, oczywiście, że nie _zostanie_ wybudowana. Moim zdaniem na waszą trójkę została nastawiona wyjątkowo potężna pułapka czarnomagiczna – tunel czasoprzestrzenny.

– A..ale Profesorze... dlaczego Voldemort miałby zrobić coś takiego? – czarnowłosa dziewczyna w przekrzywionych okularach wyglądała na całkowicie załamaną. – Przecież Tom Riddle nie może nas tutaj zabić, bo stworzy to paradoks! P-poza tym na trzecim roku ja i Hermiona cofnęliśmy się o trzy godziny w czasie i... po prostu wróciliśmy do tego samego momentu. To wszystko nie ma sensu!

– Och, Tom jak najbardziej może was tutaj zabić, panie Potter – Rudobrody czarodziej wsparł podbródek na pięści, przyglądając im się uprzejmie. – Paradoks czasowy polega na tym, że podróżnik nie może zabić swojego dziadka, ponieważ sam się wtedy nie narodzi,co oznacza że nie będzie mógł cofnąć się w czasie, by popełnić to morderstwo.  
Nic jednak nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by wspomniany dziadek postanowił odebrać życie swojemu wnukowi. – błękitne oko mrugnęło do nich z humorem – Dlatego właśnie to _wy_ nie możecie nic zrobić panu Riddle.

Po tym wszystkim dwójce intruzów po prostu opadła szczęka. Dwójce, ponieważ kędzierzawowłosy chłopiec marszczył brwi, patrząc na niego w zamyśleniu.

– Zatem pułapka polega na tym, że albo Tom Riddle nas tutaj uśmierci, albo wrócimy do swoich czasów po pięćdziesięciu latach, będąc już staruszkami – powiedział wolno, w zamyśleniu gładząc swój gładki, dość przystojny policzek. Młody Albus Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Wspaniale, panno Granger. Cieszę się, że nie brak pani zdolności do chłodnej kalkulacji. – profesor rozłożył ręce w geście aprobaty. – Jak zatem sami widzicie, sytuacja jest patowa. Jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem jest przeżycie tutaj następnych pięćdziesięciu lat lub ukończenie Hogwartu i zajęcie się pracą badawczą nad konstrukcją zmieniaczy czasu. W czym, oczywiście, mogę wam pomóc.

* * *

– To jest JEGO wina, Hermiono! – krzyczał pół godziny później Ron, gdy Dumbledore zostawił ich na chwilę samych, by mogli w spokoju przedyskutować pewne kwestie. Jego dość ładna, piegowata twarz w tej chwili była czerwona ze złości, co niekorzystnie zlewało się z kolorem jego długich, potarganych włosów. - to ON nas tutaj ściągnął!

– Jakby nie patrzeć, to TY nasłałeś na nas Śmierciożerców! – Niefortunnie dziewczęcy Potter wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz miał kogoś pobić. - I to był JEJ POMYSŁ, żeby się aportować!

- NIE WAŻ SIĘ jej oskarżać, ona tylko...!

– Podała nam eliksir zmieniający naszą płeć? – spytała zimno Hermiona, łapiąc Harryego za kaptur bluzy, by powstrzymać obie... _dziewczyny_, przed rzuceniem się na siebie. – Uspokój się, Harry. _Wszyscy_ jesteśmy temu w równym stopniu winni. Nie widzicie tego, że jednym z założeń tej cholernej pułapki jest skłócenie naszej trójki?!

Ron i Harry zamilkli momentalnie, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem.

– W-wow, Hermiono. Zabrzmiałaś właśnie... jak prawdziwy facet – mruknął speszony Ron, nerwowo przeczesując swoje włosy. Chłopięce policzki Hermiony natychmiast pokryły się wściekle czerwonym rumieńcem.

– Jakkolwiek,_ Ronaldzie_. W tym momencie powinniśmy się skupić na bieżącej sytuacji, kłócąc się nic nie osiągniemy. – wyprostowała się, patrząc na nich z góry. _To było naprawdę dziwne uczucie, nie dające się opisać._

– Dobra, czyli zostajemy w Hogwarcie i zdajemy Owutemy jako cholerne dziewczyny. – Harry z rezygnacją opadł na krzesło, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. - Żeby potem przez dziesięć lat ślęczeć nad książkami o czasoprzestrzeni. Cudownie – dodał sarkastycznie.

– I antidotum na wywar zmiany płci. – Hermiona skrzyżowała ramiona, patrząc na nich niewzruszenie. – Jeśli któryś z was ma inny, genialny pomysł, chętnie go wysłucham.

Jak się okazało, nikt nie miał.

- W porządku – usiadła wreszcie po drugiej stronie ławki, wyjmując z torebki arkusz pergaminu, pióro i kałamarz – Zatem zabierzmy się za dopracowywanie szczegółów naszej tożsamości.

– Tożsa... co? – wyjąkał skonsternowany Ron.

– _Tożsamości_, Ronaldzie – chłodne, brązowe oczy spojrzały na niego zimno.

– Wiem, co to jest tożsamość! Chodzi mi o to, że... Nie możesz mówić poważnie, naprawdę utknęliśmy z cyckami? – wymowne milczenie ze strony Hermiony było jedynym komentarzem. – Harry?

– Nie wiem, stary. Mam tego kompletnie dość, zostawiam wszystko Mionie.

– Co za niespodzianka – warknęła Hermiona, nie podnosząc wzroku znad pergaminu, na którym wyjątkowo szybko kreśliła coś piórem. - Zamierzasz tak stać, Ron, czekając na apokalipsę?

– TO jest apokalipsa! - jęknęła dziewczęca wersja Rona, ale posłusznie opadła na miejsce obok Harry'ego. - Dobra, co właściwie piszesz?

– Listę imion dla nas. Już skończyłam – odparł beznamiętnie sobotwór Hermiony, przyglądając się teraz notatkom. – Ty pierwszy, Harry. Co powiesz na Holly?

– CO? Nigdy w życiu! – Potter spiorunował ją wzrokiem, odsłaniając zakrytą dłońmi twarz.

– To była tylko propozycja – prychnęła Hermiona, wyraźnie urażona skreślając pierwsze imię – dobra, Henriette?

– Brzmi jak pies mojej ciotki – mruknął Ron, za co Harry kopnął go w kostkę pod ławką. Tym spodobem kolejne imię zostało odesłane do niebytu.

– Ron, odezwiesz się jeszcze raz, a cię przeklnę! Okej, Harry, co z Halle, Harley, Harlow, Hattie, Harriett, Helena, Hazel?

– Wszystkie brzmią okropnie – stwierdził apatycznie Harry, za co zyskał jedno z najgorszych Spojrzeń Uśmiercających Hermiony – Dobra, dobra! Niech będzie e... Harriet!

– Tak myślałam – stwierdziła zarozumiale Hermiona, zaznaczając kółkiem wybrane imię. Harry nie miał serca powiedzieć jej, że nawet przez chwilę nie zastanowił się nad wyborem swojego imienia. - W końcu zamiast Harriet możemy mówić „Harrie", co brzmi podobnie do „Harry". Teraz ty, Ron.

– Tylko nie Ronnette! - jęknął od razu adresat, odsuwając się z przerażeniem o kilka dobrych cali. – Moja matka przez pół życia mówiła mi, że gdybym urodził się dziewczynką, tak by mnie właśnie nazwała.

– Ron, i tak będziemy do ciebie mówili skrótem! – zirytowała się Hermiona, choć wykreśliła coś na samym szczycie drugiej kolumny imion – Zresztą, jak chcesz... Rose, Romy, Ronnie, Rosalie, Rosie, Roxanne?

– Miona, czy ty specjalnie wpisałaś tam najbardziej obrzydliwie dziewczyńskie imiona na świecie? „Rosalie", na Merlina!

– Chcesz być Rosalią? Och, tego się nie spodziewałam – Hermiona całkowicie zignorowała wcześniejsze jego narzekania, zabierając się do zakreślenia stosownego pola.

– Czekaj, nie! Miałem na myśli, że „Rosalie" jest najgorsze ze wszystkich! Cholera jasna... niech już będzie „Ronnie".

Tym sposobem nowo przechrzczone Ronnie i Harriet oszczędziły sobie dalszych tortur imiennych. Pozostała już tylko jedna kwestia, pomijając, rzecz jasna, nazwiska.

– Co z tobą, Hermiono? Harry albo coś?

– Herminius – stwierdziła, w zamyśleniu stukając końcem pióra w pergamin – sądzę, że to właśnie jest męskim odpowiednikiem „Hermiony".

– Co? Daj spokój, to brzmi naprawdę obleśnie. Skrócimy ci to na „Hermes".

– Ron, ty w tej kwestii nie masz nic do... – niedoszły Herminius urwał w połowie słowa, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, które po chwili otworzyły się, ukazując twarz Albusa Dumbledore'a.

– Wybaczcie, drodzy państwo, ale minęły już trzy kwadranse. Dyrektorze Dippet, zapraszam – rudowłosy Czarodziej odsunął się lekko, przepuszczając dużo starszego jegomościa, który mógłby być w istocie złowieszczym odpowiednikiem Slughorna.

Cała trójka natychmiast zerwała się z miejsc, a Hermiona niby przypadkiem przewróciła kałamarz na pergamin – Dumbledore doradził im wcześniej, żeby kwestię feralnego eliksiru zachować przed Dippetem w tajemnicy.

– E... Witamy, dyrektorze – rozległ się słaby pomruk, jako że w przeciwieństwie do profesora Dumbledore'a, Armando Dippet patrzył na nich wyjątkowo nieprzychylnie.  
Prawdopodobnie był też Ślizgonem.

– Dobry wieczór – oświadczył wyniośle, wymownie zerkając w okno – Państwo są...?

– Ronnie Weasley, Harriet Potter i Herminius Granger – odparła natychmiast nie-Hermiona, zanim zdążyła się zastanowić nad jakimkolwiek kamuflażem ich nazwisk. Harry i Ron spojrzeli na nią dziwnie.

Stary pryncypał skinął lekko głową.

– Armando Dippet, dyrektor szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. – nie zaszczycając ich nawet spojrzeniem, usiadł za biurkiem, należącym do Albusa Dumbledore'a. - Dziękuję, Albusie, nie pozwól nam marnować więcej twojego czasu. Zatem, szanowni państwo, co sprowadza was na progi tego zamku?

* * *

**Okej, pierwszy rozdział mamy za sobą! Przetrwaliście wszystkie dreszcze związane z gwałceniem kanonu?  
**  
**Jestem z was dumna! W rozdziale _drugim_ (który niestety się pojawi. Cieszycie się?) zmieniamy już końcówki czasowników na właściwe dla Hermesa, Ronnie i Harriet.  
**  
**Poznajemy także Toma Riddle'a, a nasi bohaterowie muszą siebie nawzajem nauczyć męskich i żeńskich zachowań, żeby nie skończyć jako naczelne wyrzutki Hogwartu. Hermiona jest dość pedalska, prawda?**

Do zobaczenia,

**N.**


	2. Gorzej

Dzisiejszą noc mieli wszyscy spędzić w pokojach gościnnych nad pubem „Pod Trzema Miotłami", czekając do rana na ceremonię przydziału.  
Na szczęście Hermiona – choć bardziej właściwie, Hermes, w swojej bezdennej torebce poza szczególnym wyposażeniem posiadał również sakiewki pełne galeonów, sykli i knutów.

Wynajęcie kwatery na noc kosztowało ich aż pół galeona od osoby, w związku z czym mimo protestów Ronnie i Harriet, Hermes nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem zamówił tylko jeden pokój. Tak czy siak, poza tym byli bez grosza przy duszy, więc wydawanie jedynych posiadanych pieniędzy było pomysłem nierozważnym.

Nie wspominajac już o tym, że potrzebowali nowych ubrań, butów i mundurków.

– Okej, teraz musimy poważnie porozmawiać – stwierdził grobowym głosem Hermes, zamykając drzwi kilkoma ochronnymi zaklęciami.

– Rozmawiamy poważnie przez cały jebany dzień! – warknął zza strety pościeli zirytowany, damski głos.

_– Ronnie_, język! – syknął były Perfekt Naczelny, rzucając w tym kierunku spojrzenie godne mordercy.

– Przestań tak na mnie mówić! Cholera jasna, niech ktoś na mnie rzuci Avadę!

– Ron, zamknij się wreszcie. Nie tylko ty masz cholerne cycki i nie tylko to, dobra? – rzuciła Harry-Harriet, wściekle wypakowując stosy różnych ubrań z nieśmiertelnej torebki _Hermesa_.

– Uważaj, to moja jedyna sukienka na lato! -– zirytowany Hermes chwycił w powietrzu niebieski materiał, który Harriet rzuciła za siebie, nie poświęcając mu grama uwagi.

– Nie żeby coś, ale raczej się w nią nie zmieścisz – stwierdziła sucho _Ronnie_, kończąc na reszcie zmienianie poszewek na kołdrach. Hermes tylko zacisnął usta, obrażony.

– Moglibyśmy nareszcie porozmawiać poważnie? – niebieska sukienka została złożona w równą kostkę i ostrożnie odłożona na łóżko – Są lata pięćdziesiąte, a wy zachowujecie się jak... jak... Jak jakieś samice alfa! – ostatnim słowom towarzyszyło ostentacyjne prychnięcie.

– Jak co? - zdziwiła się Harriet, oglądając się przez ramię.

– Uch, ja... mam na myśli, że dziewczyny się tak nie zachowują – oświadczył grobowo Hermes, wydając nerwowe kaszlnięcie. – Jeśli chcemy pojawić się jutro rano w Hogwarcie niezauważeni przez nikogo, wy dwaj powinniście nauczyć się _bardziej damskiego_ zachowania.  
Harriet i Ronnie spojrzały po sobie z konsternacją, po chwili zgodnie przenosząc dziwne spojrzenie na Hermesa.

– Uch.. - zaczęła Harriet, nerwowo przeczesując swoje nieposkromione, czarne włosy.– Bez obrazy, Herm, ale tobie też się przyda nauka e... _męskiego_ zachowania.

–...Bo zachowujesz się trochę jak, no wiesz... rasowa ciota – dodał mało pomocnie Ron, nagle zupełnie zmieszany.

Hermes wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać, co u siedemnastolatka było widokiem dość przerażającym.

– Ja przynajmniej się staram! – krzyknął, nagle wyraźnie rozdrażniony – I w przeciwieństwie do was używam _właściwych_ imion, a nie chodzę krzycząc „Ron"! „Harry" jak jakaś... jak jakaś lesbijka!

Ron gwizdnął przeciągle, a Harry kaszlnął coś, co brzmiało dziwnie podobnie do „Playwizard".

– Mówię poważnie! Co wy sobie wyobrażacie, używając nieustannie słów w stylu „cycki", „zderzaki", „arsenał", „balony", „bufory"? To są _piersi_ lub _biust_!

Tym razem zarówno Ronie, jak i Harriet dostały niekontrolowanego ataku śmiechu, co zmusiło Hermesa do przerwania wykładu w połowie.

– Co was tak śmieszy? – spytał, mocno skonsternowany.

Ronnie nie była w stanie złapać powietrza, ale po kilku chwilach ostatkami sił udało jej się wykrztusić, ocierając łzy śmiechu:

– Herm... „arsenał"...to... masz.. ty.

I znów oboje z „Harrym" niemalże wyli ze śmiechu, trzymając się za bolące brzuchy, a usta Hermesa po raz kolejny przybrały postać jedynie wąskiej linii.

_– Silencio_ – warknął po chwili, gdy nie zanosiło się na to, że Ronnie z Harriet uda się uspokoić. Ale mimo wszystko atmosfera w pokoju po raz pierwszy tego dnia rozluźniła się całkowicie i nawet Hermes przestał być tak spięty, jak był na samym początku.

– Cieszę się, że wam wesoło, Ronnie, Harriet – stwierdził nieco oschle, choć nie wyglądało już na to, by był zdenerwowany – Przejdźmy jednak do rzeczy. Wasze słownictwo jest doprawdy karygodne i jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę „kurwa", „na gacie Merlina"lub jakiekolwiek ordynarne określenie damskich części ciała, obie oberwiecie klątwą.

Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego urażone, lecz nic, rzecz jasna, nie odpowiedziały.  
Hermes za to zaczął powoli przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu, obracając różdżkę w palcach.

– Ponadto, _maniery_. Kobiety _nie_ siedzą z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami i _nie_ wpychają sobie do ust niemożliwych ilości jedzenia naraz – tu spojrzał morderczo na Ronnie, która najwyraźniej chciała zaprzeczyć oburzona, choć z jej gardła nie wydobył się nawet jeden dźwięk. –Tak, Ron, mówię właśnie do ciebie. Co jeszcze? Aha, _Harrie_, przestań nieustannie czochrać swoje włosy lub się drapać. I starajcie się nie rozsiadać na krzesłach z gracją worka kartofli.

Harriet wyraźnie domagała się prawa głosu, więc chcąc nie chcąc Hermes zdjął w końcu silencio, wzdychając przy tym znużony.

– Okej, dotarło. Słuchaj, Herm, problem polega na tym że_ ty_ z kolei musisz robić to wszystko – wyjaśniła Potter, poprawiając nieco teraz za duże na nią okulary. - Faceci nie złączają kolan jak siedzą i na miłość boską, nie trzymają dłoni na podołku! Musisz też unikać, uch... wspierania dłoni na biodrach, przynajmniej w taki sposób, jak to robisz. - tu wstała, by niezgrabnie zaprezentować opisywany manewr, po chwili pokazując jego właściwą wersję.

– Co? Mam się nie wspierać na nich, tylko po prostu je, jakby... trzymać? Ale jaki to ma sens? - Hermes, wyraźnie zbity z tropu założył kosmyk włosów za ucho.

– Tego też nie rób! – jęknęła Harriet, na powrót opadając na podłogę – Cholera, nie wiem... przeczesywanie włosów wygląda zdecydowanie lepiej.

– Dobra, zróbmy tak... ach, przepraszam cię, Ron – jednym szybkim ruchem różdżki zaklęcie uciszające zostało zdjęte także z Ronnie, która zaklęła cicho pod nosem – Najpierw ja nauczę was tego, jak powinniście się poruszać, a potem wy odwdzięczycie mi się tym samym. Poza tym muszę wam jeszcze powiedzieć, o co chodzi z miesiączką...

Zapowiadała się bardzo długa i bardzo dziwna noc.

* * *

Następnego ranka Wielka Sala w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, około godziny dziewiątej poczęła z wolna wypełniać się zaspanymi studentami.

Od lat czterdziestych wiele się tu nie zmieniło – jak zawsze przestrzeń wypełniały cztery, długie stoły, nad którymi pod zaczarowaną kopułą wisiały różnokolorowe sztandary czterech hogwarckich domów. Prostopadle, na tyłach pomieszczenia stał nieco krótszy stół nauczycielski, przy którym zawczasu zdążyła zgromadzić się cała kadra.  
Tego dnia zaczarowane sklepienie prezentowało niebo wymarzone do gry w Quidditcha – czyste i bezchmurne, co było w Szkocji dosyć rzadkie jak na początki września.

Jednak czymś, co przykuwało wzrok i sprawiało, że Harriet, Hermes i Ronnie czuli się wyjątkowo nie na miejscu, był wygląd ówczesnych uczniów. W przeciwieństwie do lat dziewięćdziesiątych – niosących ze sobą dużo większą swobodę w kwestii fryzur i mody – młodzież z okresu pogrążonej w wojnie Europy była wyjątkowo _schludna_. Żadnych wystających ze spodni połów koszuli, źle zawiązanych krawatów, niedopiętych guzików czy też zsuniętych pończoch. Jakby tego było mało – wszyscy chłopcy mieli gładko przyczesane włosy, często z równym przedziałkiem lub układające się miękko w poskromione fale. Wśród dziewcząt z kolei królowały warkocze, końskie ogony lub kucyki – rozpuszczone włosy widoczne były tylko przy krótszej ich długości.

Co zaś się tyczy trójki naszych bohaterów, o wschodzie słońca do okien ich kwatery zapukał pokaźnych rozmiarów puchacz, przysyłając im dwie rzeczy – sporą paczkę zawierającą właściwe mundurki i list od Albusa Dumbledore'a z instrukcjami odnośnie wymaganej autoprezentacji. Dzięki temu – oraz wprawnej różdżce Hermesa – prezentowali się na szczęście mało widowiskowo, choć poskromienie jego własnych loków wyszło raczej mało efektownie.

Bądź co bądź, stali teraz niepewnie przed podium nauczycielskim, starając się za bardzo nie niecierpliwić, czekając na ceremonię przydziału.

– Słuchajcie... – zaczęła nerwowym szeptem Harriet, ukradkiem mierząc spojrzeniem na wpół zapełniony stół Slytherinu – Właśnie przyszedł mi do głowy pewien, ryzykowny pomysł.

– Harriet, nie ma na to czasu! – syknął Hermes, który przez ostatnie kilka godzin w kółko powtarzał im wszystkie punkty planu – Jeśli teraz coś zmienimy, nastąpi katastrofa.

– Herm, daj m..jej skończyć!

– Ron, bądź ciszej. Słuchajcie, chodzi o to, że.. cholera, jeśli chcemy mieć oko na Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, to... może powinniśmy poprosić tiarę o przydział do Slytherinu. – powiedziała z namysłem Potter, ignorując całkowitą konsternację, malującą się na twarzach dwójki jej przyjaciół.

– Harrie... co? Nie możemy tego zrobić! – wyszeptała w końcu Ronnie, rzuając nerwowe spojrzenie w stronę kadry nauczycielskiej. – stary, daj spokój, jesteśmy Gryfonami...

– Ale Harr..iet na pierwszym roku omal nie została właśnie tam przydzielona – Hermes zdawał się na chwilę odpłynąć myślami, marszcząc brwi w koncentracji – Merlinie, sam nie wiem... to dość ryzykowny pomysł, ale Harriet ma trochę racji.

– Co? Mamy tak po prostu _poprosić_ tiarę o przydział do Slytherinu? – w głosie Ronnie brzmiało niedowierzanie.

– Tak, Ron. Wbrew pozorom Tiara nie jest neutralna, co zauważyłabyś wsłuchując się w piosenki, które śpiewała po JEGO powrocie – odparł oschle Hermes, wyciągając szyję, by dojrzeć coś w tłumie uczniów zgromadzonych przy stołach.

– Hermes, uważaj – syknęła Harriet, ciągnąc go za rękaw – Później ci powiem, który z nich to Tom, ale co jakiś czas zerka w naszą stronę. Nieważne, skupmy się teraz na kwestii przydziału, dobra? Myślisz, że możemy to zrobić?

Hermes milczał przez chwilę, w zamyśleniu gładząc policzek.

– Myślę, że tak – odezwał się w końcu dość cicho. – Raczej nie powinniśmy wkładać tiary w kolejności alfabetycznej, skoro jest nas tylko trójka. Powiedzmy zatem, że pierwsza pójdzie Ronnie i poprosi o Slytherin, przedstawiając tiarze powody.

Harriet skinęła głową.

– Jeśli się uda, idziemy wszyscy za ciosem. Gdybym to ja wyszła pierwsza, stawiamy na Gryffindor.

– A..ale.. czekajcie, co ja mam robić? – wydusiła z siebie Ronnie, patrząc na nich tak, jakby właśnie stwierdzili, że ma połaskotać Aragoga.

Zanim jednak Hermes zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, powstał profesor Dippet i zapełniona już uczniami sala zaczęła powoli cichnąć.

– Drodzy studenci! – rozległ się magicznie wzmocniony głos Pryncypała, pobrzmiewając echem po kamiennych sklepieniach Wielkiej Sali – Zanim rozpocznie się poranna uczta, chciałbym ogłosić przybycie do Hogwartu trójki nowych uczniów. Są to: panny Harriet Potter i Ronnie Weasley oraz pan Herminius Granger, którzy dołączą do szóstoklasistów, przechodząc przez ceremonię przydziału. – tutaj machnął krótko różdżką, a na podium na oczach zgromadzonych pojawił się prosty stołek ze spoczywającą na nim tiarą. – W dzisiejszych czasach nigdzie nie jest bezpiecznie, dlatego trójka tych młodych adeptów postanowiła przerwać swą domową edukację, mając na uwadze bezpieczeństwo w toczącej się obecnie wojnie z Grindelwaldem.

Przez salę przebiegła fala krótkich, uprzejmych oklasków, gdy wzrok setek uczniów skupił się na nowych studentach.

– A zatem, zapraszam najpierw...

Harriet bez mrugnięcia oka wypchnęła naprzód Ronnie, która jedynie cudem uniknęła efektownego potknięcia.

– Ronnie Molly Weasley!

Normalnie dość łatwo stresujący się Ron w damskim ciele wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał stracić świadomość. Mimo to na drżących nogach udało mu się podejść do stołka, siadając na nim tak, jak wcześniej nauczył go Hermes – teraz też twarze jego przyjaciół wyrażały pewność siebie, którą najwyraźniej starali się mu przekazać.  
Tiara zakryła mu oczy.

_Och, co my tu mamy?_ W głowie Ronnie rozległ się cichy, szemrzący głosik. _Chłopiec w ciele dziewczynki, z charakteru prawdziwy Gryfon..._

Proszę, przydziel mnie do... do Slytherinu! Krople zimnego potu zaczęły powoli skraplać obsypany piegami nos._ Wiem, że nie jestem Ślizgonem, ale... proszę, proszę, proszę. Musimy być blisko Toma Riddle'a. Zajrzyj do moich wspomnień, musimy wygrać tę wojnę!_

Moja pamięć nie ma ograniczeń, podróżniku w czasie. Powiedziała tiara tym samym, monotonnym głosem. _Już raz cię przydzielałam, a ja nie zmieniam zdania._

Proszę, tylko jeden raz! Będziemy tu tylko rok, a jeśli nie pokonamy Voldemorta to.. to Hogwart przestanie istnieć.

Tiara milczała tak długo, że Ronnie zaczęła się obawiać, że nic więcej już nie powie.

_Wiem, że mówisz prawdę, Ronaldzie Weasley, ci_chy głos nareszcie odezwał się ponownie. _Nie pragniesz własnych korzyści, a jedynie dobra Hogwartu._

Ron-Ronnie czuł, jak jego ręce zaczynają nieprzyjemnie się pocić, więc dyskretnie wytarł je o rąbek swojej spódnicy.

_W twoim sercu nie ma wiele ze Ślizgona... Salazar nie wybrałby cię do swojego domu. Jesteś jednak czystej krwi, a twoja skłonność do zazdrości miałaby szansę przerodzić się w pragnienie wyższości i władzy. A zatem... SLYTHERIN!_

Ostatnie słowo wstrząsnęło echem po sali, wywołując burzę oklasków przy stole domu Slytherina. Ronnie wstała na nogach miękkich jak z waty i rzucając przelotne spojrzenie w stronę swoich przyjaciół, skierowała się w końcu w stronę stołu Ślizgonów.

– Udało się... – Hermes nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom, wciąż zbyt zaskoczony by się ruszyć, gdy padło jego nazwisko. Harriet dyskretnie, choć nieuprzejmie kopnęła go w kostkę.

– Och. – zreflektował się błyskawicznie, pewnym krokiem podchodząc do stołka i czekając na założenie Tiary przez niską, krępą czarownicę.

Gdy tylko rondo kapelusza spoczęło na jego głowie, wszystkie dźwięki wypełniające pomieszczenie znikły.

_Hermiona Granger_. Bezdźwięczny głos tiary zdawał się nieznacznie zadrżeć z... rozbawienia? _Wybitny umysł, czyste serce, odwaga...ciało chłopca dodaje temu siły._

Hermes drgnął, wyraźnie zaskoczony takimi akurat słowami.

_Ty także chciałabyś trafić do Slytherinu, _kontynuował senny głosik, tym razem niewzruszenie. _Jesteś lepszą kandydatką niż Ronald Weasley. Twoja wiedza i umiejętności wzmagają w tobie pychę, potrzebę rywalizacji i dążenie do bycia kimś lepszym._

Ostatkiem woli powstrzymał się od zaprzeczenia, zamiast tego zaciskając oczy.

_Wiem, o tym. Każdy człowiek ma w sobie cząstkę każdego z czterech domów, _pomyślał, ostatecznie zachowując chłodny spokój_. Moim domem jest Gryffindor, ale tym razem jestem potrzebna gdzie indziej. Musimy trzymać się razem, jeśli chcemy zwyciężyć._

Wykorzystujesz moje własne słowa, odpowiedziała tiara, znów brzmiąc na rozbawioną. _To bardzo po ślizgońsku, jednak nie masz złych intencji. Mimo to nie mogę przydzielić cię do Slytherinu. Nie jesteś czystej krwi, twoją opcją jest Ravenclaw._

Wyglądało na to, że zaczynał tracić panowanie nad sytuacją.__

Tiaro, jeśli się rozdzielimy, nasz plan może się nie powieść. Tom Riddle jest przebiegły, a Ron i Harry potrzebują wsparcia intelektualnego. Potrzebny jest ktoś, kto nie pozwoli, by zostali zdemaskowani.

Wpuściłam już jednego lwa do gniazda węży, odparła na to tiara. _Ty masz szansę stać się wężem, ale Salazar byłby wściekły._

Salazar Slytherin nie żyje od ponad tysiąca lat!, Hermes czuł, jak ze zdenerwowania zaczynają drżeć mu palce. _Poza tym Hogwart miał jeszcze trzech innych założycieli. W mojej rzeczywistości szkoła w rękach Śmierciożerców – co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze, jej istnienie czy prawo krwi?_

Jesteś dobrym negocjatorem, Hermiono Granger, cichy glosik Tiary był teraz ledwo słyszany. _Prawdziwy umysł orła w silnym ciele lwa. Dobrze zatem, cel uświęca środki._

A potem poły kapelusza rozwarły się szeroko, gdy ku jego zaskoczeniu tiara wrzasnęła: SLYTHERIN! __

To było najgorsze pięć minut w jego życiu._  
_

* * *

Przez całe śniadanie żadne z nich nie wymieniło nawet słowa. Zewsząd Ślizgoni klepali ich w plecy, składając gratulacje i zadając różne pytania – każdy z nich odpowiadał raczej niemrawo, myślami wciąż wracając do nieprzyjemnej rozmowy z tiarą.

Co prawda pozostali razem, ale ceną tego było rozbicie wewnętrzne – obawy i wątpliwości względem ślizgońskiego „ja", które każdy z nich posiadał. Ciężko stwierdzić, co w tym wszystkim było gorsze – podróż w czasie, słowa tiary czy feralne skutki eliksiru. Wszystko to razem ciasno się na siebie nakładało, ciążąc o wiele bardziej, niż dotychczas walka z Voldemortem. Czy żadnemu z nich, do cholery, nie dane było przeżyć w spokoju chociaż jednego roku? Najwyraźniej nie.

– Cześć... Herminius, tak? - zaćwierkała słodko jakaś pulchna Ślizgonka, pochylając się przez stół w stronę skołowanego Hermesa i wyciągając krótką rękę – Witaj w Slytherinie, jestem Dolores Umbridge. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi!

Świat walił się na głowę. 

* * *

**Nie jest, nie było i nie będzie dobrze!**

N.


	3. Niczego innego nie można się spodziewać

x

* * *

Dolores Jane Umbridge, lat szesnaście i w późniejszych czasach najbardziej znienawidzona wiedźma lat dziewięćdziesiątych ku zgrozie Ronnie, Harriet i Hermesa okazała się też być prefektem Slytherinu.

Od swojej starszej wersji różniło ją naprawdę niewiele – nawet jako młoda dziewczyna, prezentowała swoją osobą perfekcję ropuszej obrzydliwości, zwieńczoną ohydnie różową kokardą na uroczym, krótkim kucyku. Cała trójka kryptogryfonów nie była w stanie oderwać od niej wzroku – był to widok tak porażający, że brakowało im słów, by konkretnie to opisać.

Dolores jednak zdawała się ich miny interpretować zupełnie inaczej – po śniadaniu z pełnym wyższości uśmiechem ujęła Hermesa pod ramię, piskliwie dziewczęcym głosikiem oznajmiając, że przed lekcjami pokaże im pierwszą część Hogwartu.  
Sam Hermes był lekko zielony na twarzy, gdy niska, krępa czarownica władczo pociągnęła go za sobą – zdążył jedynie wymienić krótkie, przerażone spojrzenie z Ronnie i Harriet, które z pełnymi współczucia minami w milczeniu podążyły za nimi.

– Z pewnością jesteś spokrewniony z Septimusem Grangerem? – zaćwierkała Dolores, trzepocząc rzęsami ku zgrozie oniemiałego Hermesa – Doprawdy wybitny naukowiec, twoja rodzina musi być naprawdę dumna z tak imponującego _spadku_, prawda, Herminiusie?

– W zasadzie to... - zająkał się Hermes, w ostatniej chwili maskując zakłopotanie chrząknięciem – Ja... tak, rzeczywiście.

– Och, nie ma powodów dla nieśmiałości! My w Slytherinie wszyscy jesteśmy dumni ze swojego pochodzenia – stwierdziła jego towarzyszka, w dalszym ciągu całkowicie ignorując Ronnie i Harriet, podążające za nimi w pewnej odległości. – Z pewnością słyszałeś o rodzinie Umbridge? Jesteśmy spokrewnieni z Selwynami poprzez moją ciotkę, Elladorę...

– Słyszałem, w rzeczy samej – odparł ostrożnie Hermes, w duchu modląc się, żeby ten koszmar dobiegł już końca. Nie mógł się nawet obejrzeć na swoje przyjaciółki, bo mogłoby to ściągnąć na nich nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. – E... Dolores, profesor Dumbledore pokazał nam wczoraj trzy pierwsze piętra, więc... sądzę że _chcę pójść prosto na lekcje eliksirów. _

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie lepszym pomysłem byłoby ją poprosić, ale bezpośrednie wyrażenie swojej woli okazało się strzałem w dziesiątkę - w oczach Umbridge błysnął cień zaskoczenia.

– Och... oczywiście, Herminiusie – zreflektowała się szybko, posyłając mu uśmiech, który prawdopodobnie uważała za uroczy. Ronnie za jej plecami udała, że wymiotuje. – Eliksiry mamy w lochach z profesorem Slughornem. Tom wkrótce dostarczy wam plany lekcji, musiało go coś zatrzymać.

– T-tom? – odezwała się nagle Harriet, ściągając tym na siebie uwagę ropuszej Ślizgonki, która zmierzyła ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– Tak, Tom. Tom Riddle, jest drugim prefektem Slytherinu. - odparła, z powrotem odwracając się do Harriet plecami.

– Och.

– Jakiś problem? – zapytała słodko pani prefekt, odwracając się przez ramię, by pogardliwie spojrzeć na Ronnie.

– Ależ nie, oczywiście – interweniował szybko Hermes, w obawie że Ron palnie zaraz coś głupiego – Po prostu Dumbledore opowiadał nam o... o jego osiągnięciach.

Wahanie w głosie kędzierzawego chłopca było wyraźnie słyszalne, ale ku uldze wszystkich trzech nowo mianowanych Ślizgonów, Dolores Umbridge wzięła to za objaw podziwu.

– Ach, Tom rzeczywiście jest zdolny – odparła kokieteryjnie, przysuwając się bliżej do chłopięcej wersji Hermiony – Choć ty pewnie też dobrze sobie radzisz, Herminiusie? Niczego innego nie można się spodziewać po rodzinie Grangerów.

Tym razem Herminius naprawdę nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć.  
Z opresji jednak wybawił go Horacy Slughorn – a raczej jego brzuch, który z impetem zderzył się z plecami Dolores, wywołując tym samym głośną kaskadę upadających na posadzkę kociołków.

– Och, najmocniej przepraszam! – zawołał o połowę młodszy Mistrz Eliksirów, przytrzymując ramię zszokowanej perfekt Slytherinu. Ku zaskoczeniu Ronnie, Harriet i Hermesa był zdecydowanie szczuplejszy, a siwe, rzadkie włosy zostały zastąpione przez mocne, złote kędziory. – Ach, panna Umbridge. Mam nadzieję, że ojciec miewa się dobrze? Do lekcji pozostało jeszcze piętnaście minut, nie spodziewałem się uczniów tak wcześnie w korytarzu.

– Nic nie szkodzi, profesorze – mina przyszłej Wielkiej Inkwizytor Hogwartu bynajmniej na to nie wskazywała, ale bez słowa się odsunęła. - Oprowadzałam nowych studentów, którzy rano zostali przydzieleni.

– Ach, słyszałem! – Dopiero teraz wzrok przysadzistego profesora omiótł trójkę byłych Gryfonów, gdy jednym machnięciem różdżki zebrał wszystkie kociołki – Podobno jesteście w moim domu?Nie dane było mi obejrzeć tej małej ceremonii, niestety.

Hermes, Ronnie i Harriet wymienili zniepokojone spojrzenia.

– Tak, profesorze – odezwała się w końcu Potter, nerwowo poprawiając zjeżdżające z nosa okulary – Harriet Potter, Ronnie Weasley i Herminius Granger. Zostaliśmy przydzieleni do Slytherinu.

– Wspaniale, wspaniale! – Slughorn myślami zdawał się być już gdzie indziej. – Granger, powiadasz? Czyżbyś był potomkiem tego wspaniałego alchemika, Septimusa Grangera, chłopcze?

Ronnie dyskretnie przewróciła oczami, a Hermes zakaszlał nerwowo.

– Tak, profesorze. Moja rodzina kontynuuje jego tradycje – odparł, starając się nie brzmieć niepewnie.

Horacego Slughorna ta odpowiedź wyraźnie zadowoliła, bo zacmokał z uznaniem, wydymając mięsiste wargi.

– I dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Zobaczymy, jak sobie radzisz, co? – poklepał go po ramieniu, po chwili jakby z refleksem kierując wzrok na Harriet – ach, i panna Potter. Kuzynka Charlusa, co? Narwany chłopak, nie powiem. Za to Artemius Potter do dziś wysyła mi pudełka niemieckich czekolad, bardzo zacna rodzina.

– D-dziękuję, profesorze. - wyjąkała Harriet, wzruszając ramionami i zerkając ukradkiem na nagle poczerwieniałą Ronnie.

– Dobrze, wejdźcie zatem do środka! Dziś przygotowałem dla was coś specjalnego, będziecie mogli się sprawdzić.

Wyglądało na to, że Klub Ślimaka zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.

* * *

– Słuchajcie, wciąż nie ma Riddle'a – wyszeptała Harriet godzinę później, gdy w trójkę pochylali się nad swoimi kociołkami na tyłach sali. Tam było zdecydowanie najgłośniej, więc mogli rozmawiać w miarę swobodnie bez większego ryzyka.

– Na pewno coś knuje – stwierdziła na to Ronnie, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na swoje szczurze jelita – Pewnie pracuje nad tymi swoimi ho...

– Ron! – syknął Hermes, nie dając jej dokończyć – zasada druga!

– że co? Przecież jestem już przy punkcie... a, zasada druga! Nie używać nazw i nazwisk, które...

– ...mogłyby nas zdemaskować. Tak – dokończyła niecierpliwie Harriet – Słuchaj, Ron, myślę że ty i Hermes powinniście pójść do Umbridge, kiedy ja poproszę Toma o oprowadzenie po Hogwarcie.

– Harrie, nie! Naprawdę uważam, że powinniśmy... – zaczął Hermes, nieco zbyt nerwowo wyciskając swój sok z żuka, w wyniku czego trysnął na pół blatu. – Cholera jasna...

– Po prostu przyznaj, że boisz się Umbridge, bo na ciebie leci – prychnęła Ronnie, przez co Hermes spojrzał na nią dziwnie. – No co? To przecież prawda!

Harriet chrząknęła z irytacją.

– Moglibyście nie zaczynać? Mówię poważnie. Herm, dwie godziny z Umbridge was nie zabiją, ja napradę muszę...

_– My_ musimy, Harrie – przerwał jej ostrzegawczo adresat, ostrożnie wlewając dwie krople soku do leniwie bulgoczącego wywaru – Skończ z tym „ja muszę", „ja powinnam" i „ja to zrobię", bo nie tylko ty siedzisz w tym po uszy. Poza tym, nie doceniasz Riddle'a – Umbridge może być głupia i infantylna, ale on z pewnością nie jest. Od razu zauważy, że nie pasujemy.

– Och, wspaniale ci idzie, Granger! – zawołał Mistrz Eliksirów, wyrastając przed nimi jak grzyb po deszczu w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. - Naprawdę masz talent, mój chłopcze. Wygląda na to, że dzisiejszy Eliksir Regenerujący poprawnie uwarzą tylko trzy osoby! Oczywiście niczego innego nie można się spodziewać po genach Septimusa Grangera.

– Dziękuję, profesorze – odparł stanowczo Hermes, a Harriet kaszlnęła coś, co brzmiało jak „później".

– Jeszcze dwie takie perełki, a stanowczo będę musiał cię zaprosić do mojego Klubu Ślimaka. – Slughorn posłał mu dobroduszne „oczko", z uznaniem klepiąc się po brzuchu – Gdzie oczywiście są już niezwykle utalentowani pan Malfoy oraz panna Prince. To będzie razem... czterdzieści punktów dla Slytherinu!

Głowy ślizgońskich nowicjuszy poderwały się z zainteresowaniem na dźwięk znajomych nazwisk. Po chwili Hermes szturchnął Harriet nieznacznie, wskazując wzrokiem plecy jakiegoś białowłosego Ślizgona, a następnie siedzącą kilka miejsc od nich mało urodziwą dziewczynę, której nos jednoznacznie wskazywał na to, że musi być matką Snape'a.  
W tej chwili pochylała się nad podręcznikiem od Eliksirów, zawzięcie kreśląc piórem... notatki na marginesach.

– Teraz już wiesz, komu zawdzięczasz dobre oceny z Eliksirów? – spytał dość sucho Hermes, zniżając głos do szeptu. Slughorn właśnie ogłosił koniec zajęć, więc wszyscy trzej wyłączyli ogień pod swoimi kociołkami, transportując gotowy eliksir do przygotowanych fiolek.

– Daj już spokój, dobra? – rozdrażniona Harriet nabrała odrobinę gumiastego ciasta, w który zamienił się jej wywar, zabezpieczając je w butelce – założę się, że ten podręcznik jest jeszcze starszy niż ona.

– Nie, nie jest. Pierwsze wydanie „Eliksirów dla Zaawansowanych" autorstwa Libacjusza Borage'a opublikowane zostało w roku...

Hermiona zawsze i wszędzie pozostawała Hermioną, nieważne jak przystojnie prezentowała się w ciele chłopca.

* * *

Ostatecznie połowę czasu, pozostałego im do następnych zajęć spędzili kłócąc się jak zwykle o nic nie znaczące szczegóły. Wydawać się mogło, że wszystkie ich problemy – podróż w czasie, zmiana płci i przydział do Slytherinu, niefortunnie potęgowały ich własne, prywatne spory i uwydatniały wady charakteru. Co ciekawe, najbardziej trzeźwy umysł zdawała się zachowywać Ronnie – która z godziny na godzinę coraz bardziej zaczęła przypominać Ginny. Tym razem, piętnaście minut przed zajęciami z Zielarstwa, Harriet dostała mocnego kuksańca w żebra, a Hermes oberwał w tył głowy wściekle rzuconym upiorogackiem.

– Zamkniecie się wreszcie, do cholery?! – jej piegowata twarz, mająca teraz wściekle czerwony odcień, niezwykle podkreślała gryfońsko rude włosy. - W takim tempie za dwa dni zaczniemy się wszyscy nienawidzić!

Ten niespodziewany wybuch emocji i zadziwiająco zdroworozsądkowe słowa podziałały na Harriet i Hermesa jak kubeł zimnej wody.

– Masz rację, Ron. Przepraszam – westchnął w końcu Hermes, przecierając sobie twarz dłońmi – Zapomnij o tym, Harriet. To przez tą tiarę przydziału zaczyna nam odbijać i stajemy się...

– ...ślizgońscy. Tak, wiem – Harriet z rozdrażnieniem rozmasowała sobie żebra, biorąc głęboki oddech – Nie mogę tego znieść, to wszystko... wpływa na nas znacznie gorzej niż ten przeklęty medalion.

Ronnie opuściła różdżkę, powoli się uspokajając. Żadne z nich nie musiało mówić nic więcej – wszyscy doskonale pamiętali, jak ciężkim zadaniem było dla niej zniszczenie medalionu Slytherina, przedtem przechodząc trudną próbę charakteru.

– W porządku, pospieszmy się. Zostało nam jeszcze dziesięć minut do Zielarstwa, lepiej się nie spóźnijmy.

– Granger, Potter, Weasley?

Wszyscy trzej odwrócili się gwałtownie na dźwięk obcego głosu.  
Kilka kroków dalej, opierając się ramieniem o jedną z kamiennych kolumn, stał wysoki, ciemnowłosy Ślizgon ze schludnie wypolerowaną, błyszczącą odznaką prefekta.  
Jego przystojną twarz można było nazwać idealnie spokojną maską – szare oczy przyglądały im się chłodno, choć na ustach zastygł powściągliwy uśmiech, wyrażający uprzejme zainteresowanie. Zainteresowanie, które z pewnością oznaczało, iż nieznajomy miał okazję przysłuchać się ich rozmowie.

– T.. Tom Riddle? - wyjąkała Harriet, zanim ktoś zdążył ją powstrzymać.

Ciemne brwi obcego uniosły się elegancko.

– W rzeczy samej. Ty jesteś...?

– Harriet Potter. Ja jestem Herminius Granger, a to Ronnie Weasley – pałeczkę natychmiast przejął Hermes, zachowując zimną krew. Nie byli na to przygotowani, ale z ich trójki właśnie Hermionie improwizowanie zawsze wychodziło najlepiej. - Czekaliśmy na ciebie, Tom. Miło cię poznać.

Szare oczy skierowały się na kędzierzawego nowicjusza, przeszywając go na wskroś zimnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem. Trwało to może o sekundę zbyt długo, po chwili jednak szesnastoletni Tom Riddle uśmiechnął się wymuszenie, uściskając Hermesowi dłoń.

– Miło mi. Jak zapewne już wiecie, jestem prefektem Slytherinu – powiedział wolno. Uścisk jego szczupłych, bladych palców był mocny i zdecydowany, jakby chciał wraz ze słowami przesłać delikatne ostrzeżenie. - Moim obowiązkiem jest zapoznanie was z zamkiem i jego historią, jak również zaprowadzenie do dormitoriów. Herminius, Harriet i Ronnie, tak? Witajcie w Slytherinie.

Trójka byłych Gryfonów skinęła w odpowiedzi głową, wstrzymując się od rozmowy.  
Twarze Harriet i Ronnie wyrażały skonsternowanie, zaś Herminius siłą woli zachował całkowity spokój, odwzajemniając neutralny uśmiech w stronę swojego rozmówcy.

– Dziękujemy, Tom. Teraz... mamy zielarstwo, prawda? Zwrócimy się do ciebie na dłuższej przerwie.

W oczach młodego Czarnego Pana pojawił się dziwny błysk, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły nieznacznie w górę.

– Och... sądzę, że profesor Beery zrozumie waszą nieobecność. Pomówię z nim o tym od razu po zajęciach, w końcu nie jest łatwo nowicjuszom przyzwyczaić się do Hogwartu.

Na to już nie mieli odpowiedzi, choć Hermes przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby zamierzał zaprotestować. Tom uśmiechnął się ujmująco i szerokim gestem zaprosił dziewczęta do podążenia przodem, co Harriet i Ronnie chcąc nie chcąc wykonały, bez przekonania zerkając jeszcze na Hermesa.

– Więc, Herminiusie... co was tu sprowadza o tak późnej porze? - spytał od niechcenia Riddle, krzyżując dłonie za plecami, gdy wraz z Hermesem niespiesznym krokiem ruszyli korytarzem. - Dolores wspominała, że znacie już trzy pierwsze piętra, wobec czego zaczniemy od razu od czwartego.

– Dotychczas uczyliśmy się w domu. Mieszkamy niedaleko siebie, więc znamy się od dziecka. Niedawno nasze rodziny stwierdziły, że Hogwart jest bardziej bezpiecznym dla nas miejscem, przez wzgląd na wojnę z Grindelwaldem – Tym razem Hermes powiedział to bez zająknięcia , jako że profesor Dippet był dobrym materiałem na wyćwiczenie się w sztuce kłamstw.

– Naprawdę? To brzmi nieprawdopodobnie – Tom zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, a kilka trzeciorocznych Puchonek spojrzało za nim tęsknie. - Wasze rodziny muszą być bardzo zaangażowane w... toczącą się wojnę.

– Być może – Herminius wzruszył ramionami, starając się nie pokazać, jak bardzo stara się uniknąć tego tematu – Och, czy to nie portret sir Cadogana?

Wspomniany szlachcic spróbował ukłuć ich piką poprzez płótno, krzycząc „STAWAJ DO WALKI, PARSZYWY PSIE!", na co Herminius cofnął się o krok.

– Sir Cadoganie, nie przyszliśmy walczyć – Tom skłonił się lekko, w nieznoszący sprzeciwu sposób nieznacznie popychając drugiego Ślizgona naprzód. Rycerz na obrazie burknął coś tylko obrażony, ściągając lejce swojego umęczonego rumaka. – Widzę, że _profesor Dumbledore_ dość szczegółowo zaprezentował wam część zamku, Granger – kpina w jego głosie jednoznacznie wskazywała na to, że zauważył zmianę tematu.

– Och, czytałem kilka razy Historię Hogwartu – odparł zimno Hermes, zły na siebie że tak ewidentnie pozwala sobą kierować. Ronnie i Harriet obejrzały się za siebie, posyłając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenia. - Nieznajomość historii tak wybitnego miejsca byłaby poważnym faux pas.

– To prawda – zgodził się Riddle bez mrugnięcia okiem, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich nagle zmieniając front. - Niczego innego nie można się spodziewać po potomku _Septimusa Grangera._

Hermesowi na te słowa zrobiło się dziwnie zimno. Ten inteligentny sukinsyn nie dość, że im nie ufał, to jednoznacznie dał do zrozumienia, że zna siłę informacji – I wykorzysta ją przeciwko każdemu, kto kryje przed nim sekrety, najpierw rzecz jasna, rozwiązując tę łamigłówkę.

– Słyszałem, że interesujesz się _zabytkami_, Tom – odpowiedział na to, dobitnie podkreślając swój własny potencjał w tej walce.

Riddle zamarł w pół kroku, wbijając w niego spojrzenie szarych oczu, w których odbijało się zaskoczenie. Hermiona w chłopięcym ciele również się zatrzymała, nonszalancko chowając ręce do kieszeni spodni. Przez chwilę w milczeniu lustrowali się wzrokiem, po chwili zaś Tom powoli, przeciągając każdą sylabę, odpowiedział:

– Rzeczywiście, Granger, interesuję się zabytkami. W szczególności zaś ciekawi mnie pewien, stary _medalion_.

* * *

**Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze! Dzięki wam Jest Dobrze, a także zjawia się Tom, uhu! I przy okazji, jeśli ktoś nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić Hermesa, Ronnie i Harriet, zapraszam do zapoznania się z moją inspiracją dla tego fica, w postaci wspanialych ilustracji Maarii:**

**maaria. deviantart art/Harriet-Potter-II-280079697**

**maaria. deviantart art/Harriet-Potter-267897457**

**Spacje oczywiście trzeba usunąć.**

**Do następnego!**

**N.**


	4. Pomożecie? Pomożemy!

**_Witajcie z powrotem! Przed wami rozdział czwarty w pełnej swojej krasie._**

**Autorka dziękuje pięknie i kłania się komentującym, a także postanawia wyjaśnić niektóre nurtujące was kwestie.**

_**Pierwszą** **z nich** są pytania, dotyczące domniemanych paringów w Nie Jest Dobrze._  
_Otóż tak się złożyło, że historia ta nie jest, niestety, romansem i ma naprawdę marne szanse by jako taki skończyć._

_Z tego względu wątki romantyczne się owszem, pojawią i będą nawet dość absorbujące, ale nie radzę zakładać z góry Hermiony/Voldemorta czy Harry'ego/Beznosego. Pamiętajcie o jednej rzeczy – nasi bohaterowie wcale nie są dwoma dziewczynami i chłopcem, a my nie doszliśmy jeszcze do kwestii orientacji seksualnych._

_**No i druga kwestia** – częstotliwość aktualizacji. Jak słusznie zauważyła **FrejaAleeera1**, mam kilka rozpoczętych projekcików, i każdy zamierzam dokończyć. Co się zaś tyczy terminiarza Nie Jest Dobrze, to w chwili obecnej przewiduję update'y co dwa, trzy dni. Wynika to z tego, że mam teraz w życiu smutno i niedobrze, więc w ramach odskoczni piszę na zmianę NJD i Najgorszą z Psot Huncwotów._

_Później rozdziały będą pojawiać się co tydzień, bo planuję pisanie równocześnie wszystkich czterech opowiadań. No wiecie, mam teraz nieskończenie długi urlop zdrowotny, jakby ktoś się zastanawiał, co robię ze swoim życiem._

**A teraz zapraszam do czytania!**

* * *

Mówiąc oględnie, ten dzień był absolutnie okropny. Przez wszystkie następne lekcje Tom nie dawał im spokoju, ostentacyjnie oprowadzając ich po zamku i tłumacząc, co gdzie się znajduje. Po tym, jak Harriet błyskawicznie wystrzeliła naprzód, opowiadając niezbyt wiarygodnie o tym, jak bardzo fascynują ją medaliony – I jak śmieszną mieli wszyscy przygodę z naszyjnikiem kupionym w Bułgarii, nikt już więcej nie schodził na niebezpieczne tory rozmów. Ewidentnie oczywistym się stało, że ich pierwsza konfrontacja z nastoletnim Czarnym Panem gorzej pójść nie mogła – równie dobrze mogli udać się do dorosłego Voldemorta i od razu dostać Avadą prosto między oczy.

Nie, żeby Harry, Ron i Hermiona mieli w życiu wygodnie. Nie, żeby każdy rok był spokojny i nie niósł ze sobą niespodzianek. Nie, żeby mogli narzekać na stan swojej psychiki – Ale to, co stało się w przeciągu ostatnich killkunastu godzin było już szczytem wszystkiego.

Jak mogło to wyglądać? Mogli, zamiast skupiać się na sobie, spędzić w Hogsmeade dwie noce, przygotowując precyzyjny i szczegółowy plan następnych działań. Mogli na przykład najpierw poszukać sprzymierzeńców, zebrać informacje i dopiero później uderzyć w Toma Riddle'a. Mogli ostatecznie dać sobie spokój z Hogwartem i następne lata spędzić nad szukaniem drogi powrotnej do ich czasów - zamiast tego, typowo po gryfońsku, rzucili się najpierw na wroga, uzbrojeni po zęby w damskie fatałaszki. Nie to jednak było najgorsze – najgorsze było to, że wylądowali jako myszy w gnieździe pełnym węży. W którym, należy wspomnieć, nie było taryf ulgowych.

Jeśli ktoś chciał znać zdanie Harriet, to znaczy – Harry'ego, który wewnętrznie nie mógł ścierpieć tak paskudnego imienia, tym razem szanse na szczęśliwe zakończenie sprawy były żadne. Prawdę mówiąc, do końca tego dnia nie dane im było nawet porozmawiać – co było szczególnie uciążliwe zwłaszcza w przypadku Ronnie, której najtrudniej z całej ich trójki było ukryć gryfońskość. Riddle zresztą szybko to zauważył, przez następne kilka godzin skupiając się właśnie na niej – co stawiało ich, krótko mówiąc, w sytuacji beznadziejnej.

Choć nie całkiem, bo młody Czarny Pan nie przewidział jednej rzeczy – Ronnie w rzeczywistości wciąż pozostawała Ronem, w związku z czym jego urok osobisty nie czynił takich zniszczeń, jakie mógłby, gdyby naprawdę była _dziewczyną_. Z drugiej jednak strony i tak niewiele na tym zyskiwali. Po pierwsze dlatego, że Ronnie na zmianę robiła się zielona i czerwona, a po drugie stremowany Ron pogrążał ich jeszcze bardziej.

Koniec końców trafili jednak do dormitoriów Slytherinu, gdzie zmuszeni byli pozostać do końca tego roku – próbując tymczasem nie dać się zagryźć hordzie wygłodniałych węży, których przywódcą, bez wątpienia, był półszlamowaty dziedzic Slytherina.

– A więc to jest Pokój Wspólny – powiedział cicho Tom, nie powstrzymując się przy tym od złośliwego półuśmieszku. Harriet, Ronnie i Hermes nawet się nie odezwali, wyglądając na całkowicie przybitych swoją sytuacją życiową.

Pokój wspólny wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Harriet zapamiętała ze średnio efektywnej misji podsłuchania Malfoya na drugim roku w Hogwarcie. Koliste wnętrze o zimnych i wilgotnych ścianach przyozdobione było licznymi sztandarami w zielono – srebrnych kolorach, komponujących się z welurowymi tapicerkami wymyślnie arystokratycznych kanap. Wszędzie wokół pochodnie jarzyły się słabym, zielonkawym ogniem, rzucając drgające cienie na tej samej barwy dywany. Całość udekorowana była powtarzającym się wszędzie motywem rzeźbionych węży, dwoma zbrojami i posągiem Slytheina – krótko mówiąc, w swojej oślizgłości Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów nijak nie miał się do przytulnej Wieży Gryffindoru.

– Wasze dormitoria... – kontynuował szesnastoletni Voldemort, zerkając teraz na dziewczęta – znajdują się w prawym korytarzu. A ty, Herminiusie, dzielisz dormitorium ze mną, Alphardem Blackiem, Abraxasem Malfoyem i Antoninem Dołohowem.

Hermes tylko uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie, całkowicie już obojętny na zasady obowiązującej gry. No, bo szczerze – czy miało to znaczenie, czy jest źle, czy źle? Harriet całkowicie podzielała ten pogląd i wcale by jej nie zdziwiło, gdyby ona i Ronnie wylądowały w dormitorium z Umbridge. Gorzej być nie mogło.

– Och, w takim razie my już pójdziemy. Dziękujemy za ten dzień, Tom. Dobranoc, Herm. – uśmiech Harriet wypadł jeszcze gorzej niż ten Hermesa, gdy pociągnęła Ronnie za sobą, kierując się w głąb korytarza. Żadna z nich nie obejrzała się nawet na chłopców, z tego prostego powodu że nie miało to większego sensu.

– Taa... przegraliśmy, co nie? – Ronnie z głębokim westchnieniem ściągnęła gumkę z włosów, jednocześnie posyłając Harriet krzywy, szyderczy uśmieszek.

Harriet spojrzała na nią z ukosa, ale kąciki jej ust mimowolnie drgnęły do góry. Z dwojga złego lepiej było się śmiać, niż płakać – a w kwestii czarnego humoru Złote Trio Gryffindoru nie miało sobie równych. Dlatego też, gdy nareszcie odnalazły drzwi z wygrawerowanymi na nich odpowiednimi nazwiskami, obie miały już łzy śmiechu w oczach i nie trudziły się nawet, by zerknąć na nazwiska współlokatorek.

– O-o-oh, Ronnie, sądzę że do twarzy ci w tej fryzurze – wyartykułowała przedrzeźniająco Harriet, perfekcyjnie naśladując ton Toma Riddle'a i naciskając na klamkę – Co ty na to, żeby następnym razem przypiąć różowe kokardy?

Ronnie tylko wyszczerzyła się znacząco, podążając za nią do wnętrza dormitorium.  
Ich widok musiał być dość zaskakujący, bo z chwilą, gdy obie przestąpiły próg, odgłosy rozmów się urwały. Dopiero teraz Ronnie i Harriet miały okazję przyjrzeć się swoim współlokatorkom – które siedziały teraz zgromadzone na jednym łóżku, wpatrując się w nie z zaskoczeniem.

Żadna z ich twarzy nie wydawała się znajoma – co normalnie Harriet przyjęłaby z niekłamaną ulgą, gdyby nie fakt, że sam wygląd zewnętrzny znaczył raczej niewiele.  
Poza tym obie z Ronnie trafiły do pięcioosobówki, co niestety zawyżało prawdopodobieństwo trafienia na choć jedno znajome nazwisko.

– To te nowe – skomentowała arogancko krótkowłosa brunetka, mierząc je dalece nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem – Potter i Weasley. Co, śmieszy was to, że jesteście z nami w dormitorium?

– Daj spokój, Walburgo, nawet nas nie znają... – interweniowała szybko jej łagodnie wyglądająca koleżanka o długich, kasztanowych włosach. - Jesteście nowe, tak? – dodała, zerkając na nie z lekko uniesionymi brwiami.

– E.. tak. Ja jestem Harriet, a to Ronnie. I wcale nas to nie śmieszy, rozmawiałyśmy o czymś innym – odparła buntowniczo Potter, przy ostatnim patrząc w oczy nazwanej Walburgą brunetki. Ta jedynie prychnęła.

– Witajcie w Slytherinie – skinęła głową kasztanowowłosa Ślizgonka – Jestem Dorea Black, obok moja kuzynka, Walburga. A to Lorella d'Eath*, która jest...

–...Vampirem – dokończyła uprzejmie trzecia szesnastolatka, kierując na siebie uwagę Ronnie i Harriet.

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się szeroko, prezentując zamiast siekaczy dwa, ostre kły. W przeciwieństwie do swoich koleżanek ubrana była od stóp do głów w coś, co można było określić mianem „kombinezonu sypialnego" - czarny materiał ciasno przylegał do ciała, odsłaniając jedynie upiornie blade ręce i podobnego koloru twarz, ozdobioną głębokimi cieniami wokół powiek.

Na ten niecodzienny widok Harriet poczuła, że krew zamarza jej w żyłach, a Ronnie tuż nad jej uchem ze świstem złapała oddech. Jej mózg, dotychczas całkowicie owładnięty myślą o dwóch Blackównach – matce Syriusza i jej własnej babce, teraz całkowicie się wyłączył, odmawiając dalszej współpracy.

– Spokojnie, dzievczyny, biorę eliksir hamujący apetyt na krev – powiedziała Lorella d'Earth, machając dłonią niedbale. – Muszę się napravdę zdenervovać, żeby zechcieć ugryźć człovieka. Poza tym to vysoce niestosovne.

Harriet zdążyła jedynie pomyśleć, że piekło jednak istnieje, gdy łoskot obok zasygnalizował jej, że Ronnie właśnie zemdlała.

* * *

Tymczasem Hermes chcąc nie chcąc, podążył za Tomem Riddle'em w stronę wspomnianych wcześniej kanap, gdzie zebrała się męska śmietanka podwładnych Księcia Slytherinu. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał większego wyboru – po zniknięciu Ronnie i Harriet, Tom delikatnie ścisnął jego ramię, sugerując tym samym udanie się w tym właśnie kierunku.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, jeśli dało się cokolwiek jeszcze uratować, to jedyną osobą, która mogła tego dokonać, była Hermiona-Hermes Granger – dlatego też odprowadzona czujnym wzrokiem podejrzewających wszystko Węży, bez słowa usiadła po prawicy przyszłego Czarnego Pana, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń.

Zabawne, kiedy człowiek czeka na przystanku i postanawia na chwilę pójść do sklepu. Akurat w momencie, gdy przychodzi jego kolej na kasie, oczekiwany autobus zjawia się, kilka minut za wcześnie. Zabawne, bo wszystkie takie przypadki, zwane ironią losu, przeciętnych ludzi dotykały od czasu do czasu, zaś w przypadku jego, Ronnie i Hermesa zdawały się atakować jak szarańcza.

– Poznajcie Herminiusa Grangera – oświadczył jedwabiście Riddle, opierając ramię na wezgłowiu kanapy, dookoła osoby Hermesa. – Nie orientuje się jeszcze w _zasadach_ naszego domu, więc bądźcie _wyrozumiali_.

Hermesowi nie spodobał się szczególny akcent, które dziedzic Slytherina nałożył na te dwa słowa, więc dyskretnie sięgnął w głąb rękawa, gdzie schowana była jego różdżka. Ten ryzykowny gest pozostał na szczęście niezauważony, ale niezbyt poprawiało to położenie, w którym się znajdował – oczy wszystkich studentów skupiły się teraz na nim, a atmosfera oczekiwania zmieniła się w wolna w coś innego.

– Jestem Abraxas Malfoy – odezwał się w końcu jasnowłosy Ślizgon, wstając z kanapy naprzeciw. Hermes zdążył zauważyć, że rysy jego i Draco Malfoya były niemalże identyczne. – Dalej Alphard Black, Antonin Dołohow, Tetrius Nott, Celsus Mulciber i Roger Avery.

Alphard Black jako jedyny skinął mu głową, na co Hermes uspokoił się nieco. To musiał być ten sam człowiek, po którego śmierci Syriusz odziedziczył spadek – o ile pamiętał, byli razem w dormitorium, więc o ile nie myliło go przeczucie, być może w miał szansę w przyszłości zyskać sojusznika.

– Miło mi – stwierdził krótko, patrząc chłodno w oczy starszemu Malfoyowi, który jak podejrzewał, był naczelnym dowódcą klubu dupowłazów Riddle'a. – Jesteście wszyscy poddanymi Toma, jak sądzę?

Na te słowa w Pokoju Wspólnym zapadła całkowita cisza.

– Och, nazwałbym ich raczej swoimi _przyjaciółmi_ – odezwał się niedbale Tom, unosząc dłoń, gdy kilku szyciej kojarzących Ślizgonów dobyło swoich różdżek – Skąd pomysł, że mieliby mi służyć, Herminiusie?

Hermes zerknął szyderczo na tych z różdżkami w pogotowiu, po chwili znów kierując wzrok na nieprzeniknioną twarz Riddle'a. Wiedział już, że dziedzic Slytherina nie zamierza dopuścić do walki – w chwili obecnej on, Ronnie i Harriet stanowili dla niego zagadkę, więc póki co nie zamierzał grać ofensywnie.

– Och, zdawało mi się że przyjaciele nie czekają na ciebie w milczeniu, by później spijać każde słowo, które padnie z twoich ust – stwierdził lekko, urywając na chwilę, by podkreślić znaczenie swoich słów – Choć oczywiście mogę się mylić. Nikt nie jest _idealny_.

W oczach młodego Czarnego Pana błysnęło rozbawienie, gdy natychmiast wywnioskował, że Hermes nawiązuje tym do niego.

– Masz rację, Herminiusie – odezwał się po chwili, unosząc wargi w ślizgońsko kpiącym uśmieszku – Wszyscy popełniamy błędy, jednak zaszczytnym celem człowieka jest dążenie do ideału. Nie sądzisz zatem, że powinieneś _przeprosić?_

Cholerny Voldemort w żadnym wypadku nie zamierzał zapewnić mu wygranej.

Jakże mógłby.

* * *

Jakkolwiek wykańczająca nie byłaby ich pierwsza noc w Slytherinie, wciąż istniał Pokój Życzeń.

To właśnie tutaj gryfońska trójka – Harriet, Ron i Herminius nareszcie mogli odetchnąć po całym dniu niemożliwie ciągnących się zajęć. Każda godzina spędzona w oślizgłym towarzystwie wrogo nastawionych Węży prowadziła ich na skraj załamania – wszyscy bowiem dbali o to, by jeszcze niezdemaskowanym intruzom odpowiednio utrudnić egzystencję.

– Słyszałeś, co ona powiedziała? _Muszę się napravdę zdenervovać, żeby zechcieć ugryźć człovieka_! – zawyła po raz kolejny Ronnie, ciskając źle napisanym esejem w stronę rozpalonego kominka – Mówię ci, że następnym razem po prostu zajebie nas we śnie! Ona ma kły do cholery, i używa „v" zamiast „w"!

Siedzieli wszyscy w fotelach, próbując odnaleźć spokój w imitacji Wieży Gryffindoru.  
Pomieszczenie, skąpane w złocie i czerwieni, wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak dane im było zapamiętać – miękkie, głębokie kanapy rozstawione wokół krągłego dywanu przed trzaskającym wesoło kominkiem. Jak bardzo by się jednak nie starali, żadne z nich nie było w stanie strząsnąć z siebie okropnego uczucia tkwienia po uszy w bagnie.

– Ronnie, język. – Hermes ze zmęczenia nawet nie próbował udawać, że pochłania go odrabiane zadanie – Wy przynajmniej nie jesteście w dormitorium z połową przyszłych śmierciożerców.

– Nie, jedynie z pieprzonym wampirem – Harriet ze złością dźgnęła piórem w pergamin, robiąc na nim imponujących rozmiarów kleksa – Który w dodatku zajebie nas wszystkich, jeśli nie zrobi tego Riddle!

– Harriet, mówię, kurwa, poważnie – warknął w końcu Hermes, zaskakująco, jak na niego wstawiając mocniejszy przecinek – Przestańcie wałkować ten temat, Remus Lupin nikogo w wilkołaka nie zamienił! Będziemy w większych opałach, jeśli Riddle postanowi, na przykład, użyć legilimencji.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę – zignorowała go Harriet, tępo rozmazując piórem kleksa na swoim eseju – Nie możemy nawet zagrać w Quidditcha, bo cholernym kapitanem Ślizgonów jest niedorobiona matka Syriusza!

Tego było już za wiele.

– Idę do biblioteki – Hermes wstał, ciskając piórem w pergamin ze skończoną już pracą domową.– Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, już nigdy nie zagracie w Quidditcha, bo wszyscy będziemy martwi.

Nie oglądając się za siebie ruszył w stronę wyjścia za portretem, odprowadzony wzrokiem milczących Ronnie i Harriet, które nie odezwały się ani słowem.  
Drzwi trzasnęły, pozostawiając każdego z nich swoim własnym przemyśleniom.

* * *

***Lorcan d'Eath to półwampir i piosenkarz grupy Heartthrob, którego piosenka „O! bok Ciebie" (ang._Necks to Yo_u) przez dziewiętnaście tygodni znajdowała się na pierwszym miejscu list przebojów. Jego imieniam Luna Lovegood nazwała swojego syna.**

**Poprzez postać Lorelli która w domyśle jest jego matką, składam głęboki ukłon w stronę sir Terry'ego Pratchetta, a także wcale nie nawiązuję do niegdysiejszych zwyczajów nauczania Czarnej Magii w Hogwarcie. Ani do likantropii Remusa Lupina. Wcale.**


End file.
